Brave
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Today Stiles will be Brave and finally ask out Derek Hale. Better than it sounds please give it a chance.


BRAVE

TEEN WOLF

Summary: Today Stiles will be Brave and finally ask out Derek Hale

Another Teen Wolf fic by me Sterek of course I so wish that this would turn into a valid cannon pairing on the show but oh well at least we have fanfic.

A/N This is human Derek this fic is inspired by the song BRAVE by Sara Bareilles (I hope I spelled her name right.) I love this song and it has such a beautiful message and also I love Sara she is so beautiful and has such a great voice I'd love to meet her in person. As always please like this add it to your faves but mostly review I love seeing reviews they mean so much to me and make me wanna write so much more. Also no flames. Anyway on to the fic lovelies.

Stiles sat in the Beacon Hill's café waiting patiently for his secret crush the beautiful and mysterious Derek Hale to walk in. Every day like clockwork Derek would walk in at 7:30 am and order a regular black coffee and a cheese Danish. Then he would walk out and get into his car and no one else would see him until the next morning same time same café. The crush had started the instant he saw Derek for the first time 2 weeks ago he was sitting at his normal table with his French vanilla cappuccino and his laptop out finishing up his homework for school when a tall dark and sexy Derek Hale walked in he walked up to the barista ordered and then left and Stiles was stricken with his handsome chiseled face and dark hair. When at school he asked around and got a name but nothing else it was only through close observation and slight stalking every morning that he figured out what he ordered and that he was new in town which is why no one had ever seen him before. From that first day to this one Stiles had stayed in the shadows and watched and wanted and needed Derek in his life he was in love. He couldn't explain how he knew but he just knew he was in love he had tried to ask him out countless times since that first day but all had failed due to cold feet or nerves or fear of rejection it was always something that stopped him dead in his tracks and forget the whole thing. In his mind he would always come up with another excuse as to why he didn't follow through._ Come on Stiles get real that guy is so straight there is no way he would go out with you _or_ you don't even know if he is gay what if he turns out to be a straight homophobe and beats the crap out of you._ So yea it was always something stopping him but a few days ago while in his room working on his homework and listing to the radio the song Brave came on it was so beautiful and inspiring that the first thing he did after it was over was dig his iPod out of his backpack and put the song into his iPod and he listened to it over and over again until the battery died and he had to put it on charge. So now sitting in the café the lyrics were blaring in his head.

I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE. And he kept repeating it to himself in his head. _Be brave _Stiles _Be brave._ Then at 7:30 Derek entered the café wet from the storm raging outside and looking as gorgeous as ever. Stiles got up out of his seat and kept repeating to himself be brave be brave be brave don't back down you can do this. Until he was standing behind Derek he shakily taped his shoulder and Derek turned around and Stiles almost melted at the sexy wetness of Derek's form.

"Uh…hh..h..hi…i..uh…im…uh…im Stiles."

"I know I see you in here every morning. Well I see you but I don't know your name well didn't until now im…"

"Derek Hale I know not a lot of new people show up in Beacon Hills so when someone new does show up it's big news. And people try and get info as soon as possible when I got to school the first day you showed up my friends already new your name haha."

"Cool well uh I gotta get going to work. So uhh ill see ya later." He walked away and stiles slapped himself but just as he walked out the door stiles heard it. Be brave.

"Hey wait Derek I wanna ask you something." Derek turned and soon Stiles was in front of him again.

"I was wondering well ive had a crush on you since i first saw you 2 weeks ago when you first got into town and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me like…like on a date."

"Sure I'd love too. I actually have a secret too the first day I went into the café it was because I wanted some coffee but every day after that it was so I could hopefully see you." Stiles smiled and blushed bright crimson and Derek leaned down and slowly took his lips in a soft warm kiss and nothing seemed to matter. They were getting drenched out in the rain but neither cared as their kiss exploded in passion. Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss meanwhile BRAVE started to pour through the wall mounted speakers inside and outside of the café and Stiles smiled into the kiss.

THE END

Well there you go my lovelies another sweet fluffy little Sterek fic. I hope you guys like it remember please add to you faves and Review once again I would like no flames. I DO NOT HAVE A BETA SO SORRY FOR THE ERRORS.


End file.
